Baby got bad
by ZimLover05
Summary: I have no idea why i wrote this ... probally because of that soda binge after the dance last week ..but hey , its funny ! special Contest inside for all you writers starting now!..sorry , im dissing WHB , just this once ..i dont hate him ..i was short for


Disclaimer   
I dont own IZ , thats Jhonen Vasquez's honor alone , along with WHB .   
Baby Got back was written by Sir-Mix-a-Lot ,  
and Riz i think is aqua's or one of her fans ..lol ^^   
SHH! spoliers!!  
hehehee....  
****  
  
I like Bad Boys and I can not lie  
  
You other sisters can't deny  
  
That when a guy walks in with a fine green face   
  
And a blaster round his waist   
You get sprung  
  
He had it goin' on   
Cuz honey , those eyes were flames !  
  
and with that grin he's wearin' ,   
  
I'm hooked , and I can't stop starin'  
  
Oh, Zim-my I wanna get with ya  
And draw your picture   
  
Dib growled so deep and warned me ,   
  
But those eyes youv'e got   
make my heart jumpy   
  
Ooh, hold me closer ,   
You say you wanna concor thangs ,   
Well train me , train me ,   
  
cuz im not your average la-dy   
  
I've seen you swear and ragin   
to hell with the basment   
  
evil , hot ,   
got it goin like turbo-bot   
  
I'm tired of those damn leaders   
Saying tall guys are the thang   
Take the average author an ask her that   
He gotta pack much bad   
  
So ladies   
(yeah!!)   
ladies   
(yeah!!!!)  
Has your boyfriend got it bad ??  
(hell yeah!!))  
  
rant ! rant !   
rant your green ass off !   
  
baby got bad !!  
baby got bad!  
  
I like him real short and angry   
And when I'm thrownin a gig   
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my Thang   
  
I wanna sneak to you   
And Muah ! choco-late   
Muah! Muah!   
I aint talkin bout lil'pecks ,   
those tiny ones are made for mom   
  
I want him real mean and danger  
ill catch you in the lab doing double   
yup gir's in trouble ,   
beggin' for a piece of that bubble (gum)  
  
So I'm lookin' at bob's old photo's   
rat-eared Syko   
like he's on dope   
  
You can have them Sykos   
Cause I like my guys in green   
  
A word to the green skined sweetie  
I wanna get with ya  
I sure cuss , but i wont bite   
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna   
(sighs dreamilly*)  
til the break of dawn  
got it goin' on   
  
I'll bet riz wont like this song   
Cuz she still thinks im dead   
But id rather go and find (him) ,  
then stay here and break it down   
Cuz I'm Back , and im stong ,   
And I'm down to get the drama on   
  
So Honeys' ( yeah!)  
Honey's ?   
( Yeahhh!))  
Do you wanna know whats goin' on ?   
(YEAH !!)   
( tough ...aqua didn't finish it yet ))  
(awwww...))  
  
Well , turn around , rant and rave ,  
even ame thinks you're a babe   
  
Baby got bad   
Baby got bad   
  
( Yeah Baby  
When it comes to Invaders .   
Purple ain't got nothing on you   
" 7-2 ? '7-5 ' ? 7'6 ?   
nuh uh '4 foot5 heheh ..thats more like it )   
  
Say your boyfriend drops a contact   
Playin teatherball in the dirt  
But honey ain't got a jewel in the back of his contacts   
My darkest danger  
don't want none unless you got gir , hon'   
  
You can run all day or judo ,   
but please don't lose that mean   
Some wimps try to play that hard role ,   
And tell ya that the bad must go ,   
So they toss it and leave it and I pull up quick to retreive it  
  
So Purple sez your'e short ,   
Well I ain't down with that ,   
Cuz your legs are long and your looks are wicked ,  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
  
To the tall , happy losers , in the magazines ,   
You aint in this thing  
  
Give me a green thing   
I can't resist him  
  
Some knuckle head tried to diss  
Cuz her boy was on my list  
She had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So honey if your danger's down   
And you wanna roundhouse thow- down   
Dial 1-900-battle girl  
and kick them nasty thoughts  
  
Baby got bad   
Baby got bad   
  
Little in the legs but he's bad much bad   
  
Little in the legs but he's bad much bad   
  
Little in the legs but he's bad much bad   
  
Little in the legs but he's bad much bad   
  
****  
  
  
ALRIGHT !! CONTEST TIME !!!  
get out you pens and pencils kids , and listen up !!  
Im throwing a contest for my IZ musical   
here's the deal ,   
you write a song , or song ficcie   
along the catagories , which are ;  
Battle , New romances , Old memorires and Humor   
There are no limits to how long or short it may be ,   
and lyrics are restricted in no way whatsoever .   
When you finish ,   
send me the lyrics or /and an mp3 , along with your pen name or real one to my new e-address .  
The best songs will be featured in the musical when were thorugh writing it ,  
and of course , your names will be headed properly in the credits with a thanks !^^  
LUCKIES TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT !!!  
  
email me at : rukaforeveryours@yahoo.com   
  
~ ZimLover_05   
  
***** 


End file.
